


papuli na ko

by dalandan (doubleaces)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Homesickness, Ilonggo Miya Atsumu, Ilonggo Miya Osamu, Ilonggo Miya Twins, Isko Miya Atsumu, Isko Miya Osamu, Isko Miya Twins, Miya Atsumu and Kageyama Tobio are Roommates, Miya Atsumu-centric
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleaces/pseuds/dalandan
Summary: [language: hiligaynon]miya twins... but ilonggo
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	papuli na ko

**Author's Note:**

> tagged this as a work in filipino but the language will be hiligaynon! (and lots of code-switching)
> 
> this is very self-indulgent haha

“Teh, san-o ka mapuli?” mangkot ni Osamu sa tawag. “Para ma-book na ni Mama imo flight, bal-an mo man kung ano kamahal ticket kung Pista Minatay.”

“Ambot lang, wala pa abi gasabat prof ko kung san-o amon finals, tawgan ta na lang ka kung nagsabat na siya,” sabat ni Atsumu, samtang ginahulat maluto iya noodles. Wala na naman siya nagkaon tarong kagina. San-o siya last nagkaon tarong? Siguro kagapon sang aga. Kung mabal-an ni Mama ya, sigurado nga akigan na naman siya. Like, paano siya makatuon mayo kung wala siya gakaon? Kung may gasulod pa sa utok ya kung gapalamuti mata ya sa gutom? Pero wala man siya mahimu kay tama siya ka-busy sa mga inadlaw nga ni. Agosto abi, midterms nila kag tama kadamo kinanlan ya ipasa. Kag importante ang kada minuto sa iya. Ang trenta minutos nga ikaon ya sa Area 2, yadi pa nga ipangtuon ya na lang. 

“‘Huy Osamu,” patyon ya na tani ang tawag, mayu lang nadumduman ya.

“Ano na naman?” kilala ni Osamu iya kapid, kag kung gulpi siya tawgon nga amo sini, duha lang nah, kung anu-ano na naman nah ipaubra sa iya, or wala pulos kag gusto ya lang magwakal.

“Pasahi ko bi load,” gintan-aw ya kagina iya balance kang lima ka pisos na lang nabilin. Indi ya man kinanlan dayun, pero mayu na nga may ara kung may emergency. PHP 7.50 kada minuto pa man daan magtawag sa balay nila. 

“Wala ka na kwarta?”

“May ara pero natamad ko magwa,” sang Lunes lang nagpadala si Mama ya allowance, so dapat lang nga may ara pa, kundi akigan siya kung diin diin ya na naman gingasto.

“Ay ambot sa imo,” kag ginpatay na ni Osamu ang tawag.

Magwa pa lang tani si Atsumu para magkuha tubig sang may nabaton siya nga text:

**From: 808**

1/2 17-Aug 06:35: P60 has been transferred from 09207117117 to 09217117117. Ref:199510050711

2/2 Request all day surfing from ur friends! Ask them to txt PASALOAD<space>cel#<space>SURFMAX50 and send to 808! Ex. PASALOAD 09191234567 SURFMAX50. P1/txn

Ay abaw, pulo ka pisos lang man tani iya pangayuon pero 60 gid ginhatag sa iya. Mayu lang kay dugay na subong bag-o mag-expire ang load, mga isa ka tuig na, kay halos indi ya man nah magamit, luwas na lang kung magtawag siya sa balay nila. Wala man siya abi textmate diri.

**To: Samu Law-ay**

Grabe damo kwarta. Lamat. 

**From: Samu Law-ay**

Ok. bale siyen to.

**To: Samu Law-ay**

Buli mo sugid ta ka kay mama.

Ginbulsa na ni Atsumu ang iya cellphone kag nagkuha tubig sa dispenser sa may hallway. Agosto pa lang kag may duwa pa siya ka bulan bag-o magpuli. Luwas sa damo nga ulubrahon sa eskwelahan, damo nga bagay ang rason kung ngaa gusto ya na himuson iya maleta kag magsakay sa MIA bus sa Philcoa pakadto sa Terminal 2, bisan wala pa siya clearance. Mas matinlo ang hangin sa Iloilo, sang bag-o lang siya sa Manila, kibot siya sa kaitom sang iya pung-it pagkapuli. Grabe gid man abi ang higko kag aso sa palibot sa kadamo sang mga salakyan. Tama kamahal pa sang pagkaon sa Manila. 

Ay abaw, sadto ang iya trenta kabakal na kan-on kag sud-an, pero subong ang singkwenta ya kulang pa para sa sud-an lang mismo. Ang sud-an nga mabakal mo sa singkwenta, mga baratuhon lang nah. At least kung ara siya sa balay nila, siyempre libre pagakon kag kanamit luto ni Mama ya. Medyo nanamitan man siya sa luto ni Osamu, bisan di ya nah pag-aminon sa tubang sang iya kapid.

Indi ya ni paghambalun sa tubangan ni Osamu kay kadlawan lang siya pero ang mga amo ni nga mga tion, kung ginagago niya siya, pinakagusto ya na magpuli.

Nahidlaw siya siguro? Huo, siguro, kay nahuya siya aminon. Duwa na siya ka tuig gaiskwela malayo sa iya pamilya pero kis-a, indi man siya gihapon anad nga indi na sila updanay sang kapid ya sa mga bagay-bagay. Duwa na ka tuig pero gakapanimag-o man siya gihapon. Duwa na ka tuig pero indi ya man gihapon mapunggan maghibi sa gab-i.

Halin nursery asta high school, indi gid sila mabulag. Pero subong kinanlan na nila magbulagay para matupad ang ila pangarap samtang ginaatupan giyapon si Mama nila.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! my first hq fic! LOL and my first in this pseud yay!
> 
> i will try to add the rest asap (kay indi ko pa matapos huhu) when I finally figure out the direction na gusto ko hehe :>


End file.
